Sometimes, Things Get Better
by Atreyus Iluianna
Summary: Scott may be after Ramona, but who's after Jez?


_I was in some odd place, made me think of the Amazon. It was lush and green in some places but mowed down and even burnt in others. I saw Him there. I don't think I know who He is, but he's awful cute. Guess that sounds a little weird. Oh well. He was milling about, as was I. I tried to walk over and say something to Him, but he just looked over his shoulder gave me a cocky grin and disappeared in what was left of the foliage. I wonder what it means? Maybe fate is trying to say something?_

Fade. The Blackness.

_It happened again. I slipped off into my schizophrenic subspace. I saw Him, but now I know who He is, I know Gideon Graves._

A young miss Jezebel Jaixlen woke early Saturday morning with a slight frown on her face. She had auditioned yesterday. To her, it seemed to go awfully well, but all the director did was nod and mumble under his breath before promptly dismissing her. To make matters worse, the director was none other than her idol and celebrity crush, Gideon Graves. He was making a new movie and she wanted to be in it. Desperately.

Jez got up tapped the tank of her albino snake and grumbled a light

"Mornin' Solid. 'Ow was your night?"

The reclusive actress reached in for the albino reptile and waited patiently for the slithering beast to make its way up her arm and around her neck before pulling out and walking to the kitchen. Once past the couple of closets inlayed in the red brick of her apartment, Jez made it to the kitchen to scrounge for breakfast. A sharp buzz notified the girl that some one wanted to get a hold of her, so she had better pick up the phone fast. With a groan and a flip of her short jagged hair Jez picked up the phone too tired to really say anything.

There was a short silence.

"Well hello there, I assume I am speaking to lovely Jezebel Jaixlen?"

She gave no answer, but a shard of hope glimmered in her coffee colored eyes. Without a real pause the voice on the other end continued.

"I'll just assume yes and tell you that I am Gideon Graves, owner of the Chaos Theatre. I am now producing a new movie, "Let's Hope There's A Heaven," with Lucas Lee. I would like you, lovely Miss Jaixlen, to play our lead female role. You up for the challenge?"

Unbeknownst to Jez, Gideon was twirling his thick black hair in anticipation, a smirk curled over his lips but it began faltering slightly as, again, on both ends of the phone there was a brief silence. His coy facial expression returned in full force when a rattled clatter and a breathy voice resounded over the phone lines.

"Oh my god...Uh...Yeah...Wow...Lucas Lee? Wow...I'd...I'd love to um...love to,"

"Well good, we start shooting on Monday night at Casa Loma. See you there at say 5:30in the evening, yes? Oh and just Gideon will do."

Another shallowed out

"Yeah, see ya there...Gideon"

Only an unsee-able smirk was her answer. Both could hear the smile in the other's voice.

After the initial buzz and spastic happy dance (much unappreciated by poor little Solid, mind you), Jez had to go to work. She slipped her favorite five foot friend back into his tank with a happy squeal and with one more ecstatic tap of the glass, was out the door on her way to the Sonic Boom record store.

After several horribly boring hours of dealing with a potty-mouth Julie and a multitude of clueless and/or rude customers, the shift was over. It was time to go home and Happy Dance her way to Monday.

One good thing came of it all though, the awkward boy Scott Pilgrim delivered news of a party to an already aware Julie and a cheerful Jez. She was all for the big bang, the loud music, the drinks and the dancing. Tonight, to top off her wondrous morning, she was going out.

All prettied out in her pink thigh skirt with a white torn T, Jez stomped the snow with her knee high boots on the path to the party. The rave like lights and harsh techno music set her mood from a block away, it was going great today and it could only get better.

Once in the big block building, Jez decided that since today was her day she needed a good drink. Shoving and barging her way through the throngs of people, Jez made her way to the bar where she was faintly surprised. Tending the bar was her first real ex, Jonathan James. He had been her best friend forever so the two thought a real relationship would work, but in the end it was to no avail. They broke it off and there were no hard feelings.

"My usual please, that is if you still remember what drink that was."

The dark haired boy glanced up, a shocked look on his face.

"So long as it's still a tequila sunrise, I can do"

A smile spread across the pairs' faces as she took the drink and headed to the dance floor. While it wasn't awkward hanging around him, there was no point in being over there. After downing the burning liquid in one gulp and tossing the glass haphazardly over her shoulder, Jez ran off to the dance floor.

Swaying her thin hips to the music and bobbing her curled white hair, Jez slipped into the mosh pit of young adults. Thrashing to the music, Jez bumped into someone. Her apologetic, altruistic nature forced her to look up to say sorry. However she looked up straight into the eyes of another one of her exes. This one had come after Jon. His name was Mike Melk; he was "The Cheater." The unobservant dicky bastard had gone behind her back and screwed around with up to three of her 'friends' at one point before dumping her. Now he was back with a drink and another girl. Said boy gave Jez a lecherous stare while still grinding on his date. It was unnerving for the poor celebrating actress. He winked suggestively and tried to hand her one if the two drinks in his hands. She glowered unappreciatively and attempted to stalk off. He ran after her. Jez made it all the way out of the building before Mike's hand wrapped around her upper arm. She turned to scream but was met with his lips instead. A boot smashed the offending boy's foot and he pulled away long enough to let out a "BITCH! You still got it, 'eh?" before resuming. Thinking this was it for her perfect day, Jez subdued slightly and closed her eyes waiting for a moment where he loosened up enough to give her the opportunity to run.

His body disappeared from hers and a yell of protest was heard. Jez opened her eyes to find that someone tall and masculine had yanked the lascivious blond man off her and was proceeding to toss him in a nearby dumpster while cursing his "vulgar and f^ckin' inappropriate" actions. Jez let her hands graze her aching perverted lips as she turned to her hero.

Lucas Lee

It was the all time actor/skateboarder that she was soon to be shooting a movie with. The shock must have shown on her face.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that. He seemed to be bothering you and...well yeah. You okay?"

Jez could only nod in response. They stood in the snow not meeting each other's eyes until Lucas looked up.

"Oh hey, your Jezebel Jaixlen, aren't you? Yeah, I'm doin' my new movie with you! Hey, nice to finally meet you in person!"

He stuck out his hand to shake. Lucas Lee knew who she was this was _AMAZING_ with a capital _A_!

"So, wanna ditch this joint and maybe grab a coffee some where?"

Lucas Lee just asked her out. WOW! Why wasn't she responding?

Gideon.

"Or I could just walk you home if you didn't want to go out with me..."

"Oh! No no no! I'd love to go out with you. I guess you just had me in a bit of a shock there for a moment, sorry. It comes as a bit of a surprise that some one like you knows some one like me's name, heh"

She looked down and concentrated as hard as she could on crunching the snow with the toe of her left boot. A wide grin broke out on the famous actor's face.

"Damn, you're so cute. I flustered you? Man you flustered me! You're an amazing actress! How could I not know of you? Come on, I know a really nice café just a couple blocks from here."

Lucas grabbed her hand and guided the blushing girl in the direction of the coffee house.

Monday morning Jez was up and out of bed ready for anything. Her typical attire on, with an added array of starburst colored extensions in her teased hair, this girl was set.

Saturday night, Lucas had taken her on a simple date, but it felt like the date of her life. She felt a little bad, she was still crushing awfully hard on Gideon, and felt like she was cheating on both boys, but Gideon didn't like her back and what Lucas didn't know wouldn't hurt him. BUT on their night out, Lucas was such a nice guy. A real gentleman and "her hero" as it were. Now she was going off to shoot a Romantic drama with said boy. Lucas knew who she was and seemed to be putting some feelings out there. Positive I-love-you type feelings. While she didn't usually like any attention at all, the way Lucas treated and listened to her made her feel spectacular. She hadn't felt that way for a while.

It was 10:30 and Jez had nothing to do. No work. Jez looked at her notebook, she could write some poems maybe? Naw, she didn't feel up to it. Being alliterate took too much thought processing. Her violin case rested up against her closet door. She really didn't feel like playing any instruments either. Jez plopped back on her bed and sighed discontentedly. What to do? She pulled Solid out of his tank and curled him around her waist before heading in the kitchen for her purse. Lucas had given her his personal cell number last night.

The phone rang a multitude of times before it hit voice mail.

"Mmmm...hey. It's Jez. Jezebel Jaixlen, from Saturday night. Just callin' to say...uh...hi. Ummm... K. Call me back later at-"

"Uh hey there, sorry 'bout that. Took me a moment to find my phone. So what's up my sweet little lady?"

Jez didn't care for the nickname, but it was a nice gesture.

"Well, not much really. I was just wondering if...if you remembered when we were supposed to be at Casa Loma tonight?"

Jez was only a good liar over the phone; what she really wanted to know was if Lucas had Gideon's number. She grimaced to herself.

"Oh, yeah. 5:30, my dear. Would you like to head out with me right now, spend the day together and show up at the shooting together? I'll drive"

She had nothing else planned. It wouldn't really hurt.

"Uh, sure! Give me half an hour to redo my make up and I'll be ready to go. You remember where I live?"

"But of course! I walked you home the night before last. And I don't want to sound weird but I can't stop thinking about you. I'm so glad we're doing a romantic movie together!"

Jez giggled, which Lucas took as a good sign. Really the giggles were just a nervous cover up for her confusion.

Jez didn't need to do her makeup, she needed to think. Lying on the couch with Solid now twisted up her torso Jez slipped into subspace.

Again it was the traumatized rainforest, but this time she was with Solid and not Gideon. The girl had no clue what to do or why she was there. She just plopped down with a slight "oof!" onto a low branch.

"Oh Solid, I wish you could solve all my problems. Wanna switch lives? It sure seems a whole world better to have no relationship problems and be catered to for life. So what say you?"

"Well I say if you were a snake, I may not want to be around you so much. Stick with what you got and I'll cater to you and end all your 'relationship' problems. What say you?"

Jez looked up at the voice only to come face to face with none other than Gideon. Jez stood suddenly but instead of landing straight, she started to stumble back in surprise and trip over the lush decaying foliage. To her surprise, the falling girl was spun around and caught in the strong arms of her employer. He looked down at a shocked Jez then moved one arm away to clip something cold around her neck. He smiled coyly

"You'd better return to reality, sounds like Mr. Lee is at the door."

Jez snapped up from the couch and looked at the door, the bell then promptly rang. Smoothing down then fluffing her hair, Jez answered the door. Of course it was Lucas, leaning against the door in an unzipped leather jacket, worn jeans and a wife-beater. Any other girl (or boy for that matter) would have jumped him. The sensation of Gideon holding her was still too fresh in her mind.

"That's one helluva snake you got there, it's not coming with us now is it?"

Oh right. Solid. She hadn't put him back.

"Oh, no. You caught me right before I was going to put him back in his terrarium. If you want to step inside for a moment while I go situate Solid..."

"Solid?"

"This one."

She pointed to the albino beast who had his head on the actress' shoulder and his body still wrapped possessively around hers. Lucas nodded

"Cool name."

Jez smiled, then turned and stalked down the short hallway to her room where she untangled herself from the snake. She tapped the glass lovingly before standing straight.

"Nice room"

Jez jumped and blushed, he'd followed her back.

"Th-Thanks, sorry about the condition. I haven't had time to tidy up."

"Naw, don't worry about it. It actually looks like you live here."

He winked and smiled.

"Have you eaten yet? If not I'd like to take you out to brunch. Yes?"

Come to think of it, she was pretty hungry. He took her silence as consent and offered her his arm. She took it and they headed out to his car. It was a big blue Ram 2500, a car to match his manly ego. She giggled at the thought.

The ride was quiet, filled with some small talk and the radio. Once parked in front of the restaurant, the two got a small table by the window. All through brunch, Jez learned useless information.

Lucas' favorite color is green

He has a little sister

His first skateboard came from his sister.

She bought it for him for Christmas when he was 9 and she was 7.

She saved up for months to get it.

He really wants to find his one and only, but doesn't think he will with all the publicity

And several other asinine facts.

He learned nothing from her other than she acts. Has been since 7th grade.

Lucas kept staring at some chick out of the corner of his eyes. He wasn't very good at being subtle. She was being used. Again. The girl looked familiar, who was she? Whoever she was, Lucas wanted in her pants. And now she, Jezebel Jaixlen, was

a) a distraction

or

b) a futile attempt to the other girl jealous.

Lovely. Damn. Who doesn't hate being used? Jez certainly didn't. Not that she'd fight it, life will take its course. Why not try and enjoy the rest of the day? She sipped her tea lightly while semi-listening to Lucas. Her thoughts and the girl were distracting. She had to have a name. Jez finished her drink and set it on the edge of the table, some waitress came by to ask if she wanted a refill.

After they finished and Lucas paid, the couple left. For the next 5 hours the two roamed the little city, shopped and chilled out. At 5 they started to head over to Casa Loma. Jez could only think of Gideon, and was pretty sure Lucas could only think of the unknown girl from the restaurant.

They arrived at twenty after and took a look around the set; there wasn't much to see. It was still a big castle; the gardens had been redone to look a little more alive. The scene will probably be there.

"Ah! The two people I want to see the most at this moment. How lovely to catch you guys together. Nice necklace you have there Miss Jezzy. Anyway, I know you haven't looked over the script or anything, but I want to shoot a test scene, if you will."

"Yeah man! Anything goes!"

Jez gave a crooked smile. She didn't realize she had the necklace from subspace on.

"-and so you'll run out barefoot and do a running jump into a spinning hug. Jez? Jezzy? Jezebel? You get that Jezzy? Earth to space cadet."

"Oh! Umm...sorry. Lot on my mind right now. I guess I missed up to the barefoot hug part"

Jez kept rambling on; it was a bit of a bad habit. As of late she started caring less and less about what she says and who she says it to.

"Well, if I may interject here, what's been in your mind?"

She stopped to think. How honest could she be? Not at all, she needed a downright lie. So she summarized the day's events instead.

"A date! How sweet. Well now I know you're totally set to shoot the movie"

Jez's heart sank. She didn't mean to make it sound like that. That's just how it came out. This wasn't anything serious, she was being used for god's sakes!

The scene went well, Gideon liked it. He gave them the choice to start shooting a little pro-mo video. She and Lucas accepted. By quarter to 11 the mini shoot was done. A big crowd had gathered and people were screaming for autographs. Several "Lucas I want to have your baby!" statements were heard along with one guy's "I want to have your adopted baby!" it made Jez smile. A shocked mask covered her high cheekbones as Lucas pulled her into a sudden hug

"Sorry girls, and guys, but I am with Jezebel Jaixlen. So long as it's okay with her, we're not just dating, we're official"

Jez couldn't say anything.

Gideon.

That's all she could think of. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, he was frowning slightly. A good sign?

"So how 'bout it Jez? Up for a run with ole Lucas Lee?"

He scanned the crowed before turning to look at her. The girl from the cafe was there.

"Heh, this is a lot of pressure right now. Can we talk about it later? Give me a night to sleep on it?"

Subspace. She'd head there tonight. Gideon would be there!

She unconsciously fingered the silver chain around her neck.

Lucas agreed and opted to drive her home. Once there he bid goodnight and wished her sweet dreamsbefore leaving her. After a quick shower and a half-hearted knock on Solid's tank, Jez slipped into the fortress of sleep.

Tuesday morning. There had been no subspace last night. How disappointing. She had no number for Gideon and didn't want to talk to Lucas. The alarm clock read past noon. What now? She had quit her job at Sonic Boom, nothing on her agenda now. Guess the only option is to let the day pass.

The rest of the day was a blur, nothing good enough to remember. But then at three Jez got a call

Gideon.

"Hey there Jezzy, sorry to say but today's shoot is cancelled. I may have over scheduled a bit but we'll be back on tomorrow same time same place, yes?"

"Sounds good. Would...would you mind if I got a number from you? In case I need to get a hold of you or something, I mean... Yeah?"

Gideon smiled widely.

"Sure, my number here is 1-613-249-3998"

"Er, thanks. Umm... Bye"

"Bye bye my dear"

Wednesday morning was a rush. Jez needed the perfect outfit, she would change for the shoot but she needed to impress Gideon before then. Her closet was a mess, the clothes on the ground had a 99% chance of being dirty and she could not find anything cute for the life of her! She settled for a pimped out version of what she usually wore:

A tye-dye thigh high skirt with black and grey tye-dye leggings adorned her lower half while. Her knee high boots sat by the door and some rainbow extensions adorned her semi wavy whit hair. Her make up was in swirls around her eyes done in the colors of her skirt with a fine line of black eyeliner to finish it off. She was all dressed up; she wouldn't see Gideon for at least 2 more hours. The girl strode over to the couch and flipped the TV on after grabbing Solid. Nap time again.

FINALLY! Subspace. Jez hadn't been there in a while. She really hoped Gideon was there.

"Mmmm...I like. Colors go well with your complexion. You know, I really like you. You know that? I do."

Gideon walked a slow seductive circle around the girl. Jez bit her lip in happiness.

"I have to go soon, as do you. But I look forward to seeing you today. Don't get to close to Lucas you'll make me jealous My Pet, and we can't be having that, now can we?"

Reality returned and Solid flicked his tongue over his mistress' face.

Jez dashed to the bathroom (once again nearly dropping her dear albino friend) and rushed to put in the necklace. With that done, Jez drove over to the shoot excited. But she wasn't greeted with what she expected.

The girl from the restaurant on Monday morning. She was there in the crowd again. This time Lucas was talking to her, he obviously wasn't too pleased. But it was Gideon. He was staring at her and grinning like a lovesick fool. That's not fair. Is this a test?

Lucas turned away from said girl and spotted Jez. He started in her direction a forced smile on his face. He was mumbling something under his breath that Jez lip-read as something along the lines of "f^ckin f^ck. This girl will do the trick."

"Hey! How's it goin'? Lovin' the rainbow tye-dye theme today."

Jez smiled and kept her replies simple, then proceeded bring up the girl.

"So that girl you were just talking to, I saw her on Monday too. You guys know each other or something?"

there was an awkward silence as he glared in said girl's direction.

"...She's my ex. Her name is Ramona Flowers. She's from the US."

"Oh, she seems a little sweet with Gideon."

Jez hoped she hid her disappointment well enough.

"She's a bitch and he's an asshole, they're perfect for each other. I don't like it, but that's okay. I have you, right?"

Jez thought about it for a moment.

She thought about how Gideon smiled at her, how he would twirl a finger full of her pale stardust hair and hum lightly before turning away with a smug look on his face. She wanted to sigh contentedly at the memory of his touch, how could she not? He showed interest in her, affection. Jez had finally found some one she didn't want to push away; she found some one to love. One just hopes he loves her back.

Her thoughts were broken by Ramona pushing past the two actors. Jez looked towards what she was running at.

Gideon. Figures.

Ramona and Gideon. Her heart momentarily stopped. Perhaps she'd stick to pushing everyone away.

"Of course you do! I'm here for you so long as I know you're here for me."

Jez tossed on a fake smile and just rolled with the flow.

The filming commenced and they got through a whole two scenes. Jez caught Gideon staring at her. The way he was looking at her, it was familiar. She repressed the thought, thinking hurts and it takes insight. Jez has no pain tolerance and her hindsight is far from 20/20. Leave it at that. She may have a crush on Gideon, but he was ignoring her. Ramona takes up all his time, there's none left for her. Like she'd take sloppy seconds anyway. Lucas had time for her, besides it'd promote the movie more and their acting chemistry may improve if they were a couple. Just go with it, it always ends well.

As the shoot passed people showed up and left. By around midnight no one was there anymore and everything was all wrapped up. Gideon walked over, his hand over Ramona's. Lucas scowled and put his arms around her waist.

"Hello there my friends. How are you two? Official now?"

Lucas nodded Jez smiled and hoped it was façade enough to keep everyone happy.

"Yep, she's my one and only. I finally found her"

She could have been seeing things, but a sparkle of jealousy and hurt flashed across Gideon's face. Just a flash, it could have been her imagination.

"Jezebel is now with me, my girl forever out"

"I fucking disagree. She's with me, mine you fucking sell-out shit b-rate actor. Mine."

That voice was familiar. The scars on her back tingled, she knew who it was. It was the man who cursed her, who abused her physically and mentally. He was her worst ex. He was Zack Za'brine; "The Abuser." She ran, she left. Why was he here? How did he find her? Jez froze up and threw herself into Lucas' broad chest. This couldn't be happening.

Lucas yelled out a

"Hey, man! What the hell was that for?"

as a bottle crashed against his back and near his feet. Gideon sprang into action first. He whipped out a thin blade and slid it across the tanned cheek of Jez's ex. He swore loudly and pushed him away stalking toward his prey and her protector. Amid the ruckus, Ramona ran off. Lucas looked after her then at Jez. He pried the trembling girl just coming to terms with reality off his chest and slid her back.

"I will protect you and save you. I will go to the ends of the Earth for you, but right now you have Gideon. Never loved you. Bye."

Lucas left, chasing after Ramona. What now? The memories if being dragged through the gravel by her hair tore at her; the bloody lip, bruised ribs, black eyes and harsh words were all wounds that still stung and burned. Before Zack had a chance to grab Jez, Gideon hit him hard in the chest redirecting the boy. His black eyes burned with hatred as he came at Gideon with a flurry of half assed curses and blows ending in Gideon losing his switchblade. Gideon did well enough on defending himself, but he was being pushed from the gardens of Casa Loma to the stairs leading to a most certain death.

Jez couldn't move. She wanted to do anything, scream, cry, run after them and help Gideon, but she couldn't. It hurt too much. She had never thought of any of the pain she had gone through when she was with Zack, now she was going through it full force and she wanted to die.

He was on the brink, the first step of hundreds should he fall. The tall brunette avenger was relentless; he really had it out for his Jezzy. Gideon decided that the last punch this ass threw would be his last, and it was. As Zack launched his fist in the direction of his opponent's face he was taken down. Gideon sidestepped and guided the evil ex's body down the stairs.

He fell.

Gideon fell too.

As a last resort Zack had gripped the boy's jacket as he fell.

Jez finally got her scream out.

The two boys crashed down the stairs, one after the other. Despite the disorientation and pain of falling, both boys still managed to get their kicks in. The railing was old, unstable, rusty and jagged in some places. That didn't stop Gideon from giving Zack one last kick before reaching out for a handle.

The railing held, but wobbled and creaked dangerously. Gideon managed to stop while the other boy rolled down the stairs tumbling and tossing and vanishing from sight.

Jez managed to get a move on. She rushed up to Gideon embraced him tightly and sobbed loudly into his chest. He stroked her hair soothingly.

"It's all over, sshh, it's okay. Let's head home now."

Jez's hands softly caressed her lover's bruises and scrapes. Another low cry broke from her chest.

"Upsy-daisies now Jezzy-doll. Let's go. We'll head to my place. Come on, my car is just up there".

Jez stood slowly and helped Gideon up. The two drudged up the short flight of stairs and past Casa Loma to Gideon's black Lincon MKT.

The car ride was short and the whole time he held her hand.

No words were spoken, and it was okay.

They arrived at a small white house on the outskirts of Toronto. It was nothing like Jez would have imagined his house to be like. It was average, modest, very conservative. Gideon unlocked the door, shook off the snow on his shoes and offered a 'ladies first' gesture. It was lovely inside, everything a home should have been minus the people. Gideon took Jez's jacket and showed her to the couch. He disappeared for several minutes before returning with hot chocolate and a smile. He plopped down beside her and wrapped his arm around her in a comforting sort of way. He gave no explanation, just an 'I love you.'

She gave an 'I love you' back.

Who went forward to meet whose lips first didn't matter now, because their lips had met. It was soft, wonderful, evoking.

His tongue pressed questioningly at her closed mouth, her lips parted in response. His hand found the smooth sides of her neck and he caressed them fondly. Gideon's lips soon followed as they replaced his hands and traced the line along the necklace he had given her. With aching patience, he made his way back to her mouth.

The two shared one more sweet lip-lock before whispering an "I love you," in unison.

As his lips graced hers for a second, third, fourth time, Gideon couldn't help but get ideas and think about where those ideas may lead. He took her cup and placed it on the ground beside the couch as he slid over Jez's body pushing her down. Jez thought of how she didn't get to finish her hot chocolate, but was cut of by Gideon. His mouth covered hers again, but this time his hands found their way to Jez's fine feminine attributes. She moaned softly into the kiss, Gideon gave his trademark grin as he squeezed her with a rougher passion hoping for more. Jez unconsciously bucked her hips, Gideon groaned low and loud while grinding back. He got what he wanted. The pleasure was elating. Gideon pulled back suddenly and seized the little actress by the shoulders. He stared rather intensely at her lust coated eyes for a moment before throwing her over his shoulders. Jez squeaked in surprise and gripped the back of his shirt for support as he hauled his bemused lover upstairs to the bedroom.

Once in said room, Gideon placed Jez down gently and curled up beside her on the blue sheets cupping her face.

"I swear on everything I hold dear, I love you. Are you sure you are totally okay with doing this tonight?"

Jez couldn't resist his doleful green eyes. She loved him with all her heart and sole, he saved her tonight and she wanted to love him for that and more. It wasn't like he was going to take anything from her anyway, been there done that. Tonight he wanted to _give _her something, a sense of fulfillment, a promise, something along those lines.

He was giving, she was going to take.

The two tumbled around each other, tangling themselves in the bed sheets and around each other. Everything was hot, passionate and hasty. They both needed it now.

Clothes were ripped off, torn and scattered, then thrown in every direction they could possibly go. Neither was left in anything now, rainbow tights and schnazzy pants were all but forgotten.

Jez lay back on the bed and offered her hips up, legs spread apart. Gideon moved in between her legs, his hips on hers. Quick "I love you"-s were once again exchanged before any other moves were made.

Gideon slipped part the way in, Jez was already so wet and warm; this was all perfection. He lost all self-control he previously had and just rammed in as hard and deep as his hips would allow. Jez cried out, a whimper of pleasure following the outburst. The erotic sounds coming from his lover pressed Gideon further; He drew back and slammed in again. From there he couldn't hold it, he gave it all he had. Rocking together in sync, the two fell deeper and deeper into the pits of passion.

Their matched thrusts were starting to get erratic, they were both close. At some point Gideon had reached in between their writhing bodies to pull and press on Jez's clit, a new sense of pleasure had erupted between them since then. With one last cry of warning Jez tightened her grip on Gideon and climaxed hard. Moments later Gideon followed with a rough pull of her hair and a cry of her name.

He pulled away and straightened his lover out beside himself. He pulled her back to his chest and nuzzled his head into her hair. All caught up on breath the boy whispered sweet nothings that really meant something into the ear of his beloved as they both slipped into the sweet abyss of sleep.

The next morning Jez woke up confused. She didn't know where she was. Where were her red brick walls, Solid and his terrarium? A grumble of sleepy protest caught her attention. She became aware of the fact somone's hands were on her hips.

Where was she?

More tired grumbling.

Gideon.

She remembered everything.

A little sore, a slight headache, but in total heaven, this must be what it's like to "wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P Diddy." Jez giggled at the thought completely waking up the sleepy lover beside her. He sighed a good morning as he traced the contours of Jez's back.

"So…sleep well?"

Jez turned her head to look at Gideon.

"Oh shush you."

She smiled. She had woken up with utter perfection in her bed, brining her back to the P Diddy thought again. Only one thing could make her morning complete.

"I love you."

A smile.

"I love you too."

They turned in for a sweet sealing kiss.

"So Jezzy, I don't want to ruin the moment or anything, but have you ever had sex in the shower?"

Maybe there was more than one thing that could make her morning better.


End file.
